malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Fakewu
Fakewu is ransomware that runs on Microsoft Windows. It is aimed at English-speaking users. It is part of the GX40 family. Payload Transmission Fakewu is distributed through email spam and malicious attachments, fraudulent downloads, exploits, web injects, fake updates, repackaged and infected installers. Infection Fakewu encrypts the user's data using AES-256 (ECB mode) and then requires a ransom of 0.02 BTC in order to return the files. The .encrypted extension is added to encrypted files. It encrypts the following extensions: .# vc,. $ ac, ._vc, .00c, .07g, .07i, .08i, .09i, .09t, .10t, .11t, .123, .13t, .1pa, .1pe, .2011, .2012, .2013, .2014, .2015, .2016, .2017, .210, .3dm, .3ds, .3g2, .3gp, .3me, .3pe, .500, .7z, .aac, .aaf .ab4, .ac2, .acc, .accd, .ach, .aci, .acm, .acr, .aep, .aepx, .aes, .aet, .afm, .ai, .aif, .amj,. as, .as3, .asc, .asf, .asm, .asp, .asx, .ati, .avi, .back, .bak, .bat, .bay, .bc8, .bc9, .bd2, .bd3, .bgt, .bk2, .bkf, .bmp, .bpf, .bpw, .brd, .brw, .btif, .bz2, .c, .cal, .cat, .cb, .cd, .cdf, .cdr .cdt, .cdx, .cf8, .cf9, .cfdi, .cfp, .cgm, .cgn, .ch, .chg, .cht, .clas, .clk, .cmd, .cmx, .cnt, cntk, .coa, .cpp, .cpt, .cpw, .cpx, .crt, .cs, .csl, .csr, .css, .csv, .cur, .cus, .d07, .dac, .dat, .db, .dbf, .dch, .dcr, .ddd, .dds, .defx, .der, .des, .dgc, .dif, .dip, .djv,.djvu, .dng, .doc, .docb, .docm, .docx, .dot, .dotm, .dotx, .drw, .ds4, .dsb, .dsf, .dtau, .dtd, .dtl, .dwg .dxf, .dxi, .ebc, .ebd, .ebq, .ec8, .efs, .efsl, .efx, .emd, .eml, .emp, .ens, .ent, .epa, .epb,. eps, .eqb, .ert, .esk, .ess, .esv, .etq, .ets, .exp, .fa1, .fa2, .fca, .fcpa, .fcpr, .fcr, .fef, .ffd, .fim, .fla, .flac, .flv, .fmv, .fon, .fpx, .frm, .fx0, .fx1, .fxr, .fxw, .fyc, .gdb, .gem, .gfi, .gif , .gnc, .gpc, .gpg, .gsb, .gto, .gz, .h, .h10, .h11, .h12, .hbk, .hif, .hpp, .hsr, .html, .hts,. hwp, .i2b, .iban, .ibd, .ico, .idml, .iff, .iif, .img, .imp, .indb, .indd, .indl, .indt, .ini, .int, .intu, .inv, .inx, .ipe, .ipg, .itf, .jar, .java, .jng, .jp2, .jpeg, .jpg, .js, .jsd, .jsda, .jsp, .kb7, .kd3, .kdc, .key, .kmo, .kmy, .lay, .lay6 .lcd, .ldc, .ldf, .ldr, .let, .lgb, .lhr, .lid, .lin, .lld, .lmr, .log, .lua, .lz, .m, .m10,. m11, .m12, .m14, .m15, .m16, .m3u, .m3u8, .m4a, .m4u, .m4v, .mac, .max, .mbsb, .md, .mda, .mdb, .mdf, .mef, .mem, .met, .meta, .mhtm, .mid, .mkv, .ml2, .ml9, .mlb, .mlc, .mmb, .mml, .mmw, .mn1, .mn2, .mn3 .mn4, .mn5, .mn6, .mn7, .mn8, .mn9, .mne, .mnp, .mny, .mone, .mov, .mp2, .mp3, .mp4, .mpa, .mpe,. mpeg, .mpg, .mql, .mrq, .ms11, .msg, .mwi, .mws, .mx0, .myd, .mye, .myi, .myox, .n43, .nap, .nd, .nef, .nl2, .nni, .npc, .nv, .nv2, .oab, .obi, .odb, .odc, .odg, .odm, .odp, .ods, .odt, .oet, .ofc, .ofx .old, .omf, .op, .orf, .ost, .otg, .otp, .ots, .ott, .p08, .p12, .p7b, .p7c, .paq, .pas, .pat,. pcd, .pcif, .pct, .pcx, .pd6, .pdb, .pdd, .pdf, .pem, .per, .pfb, .pfd, .pfx, .pg, .php, .pic, .pl, .plb, .pls, .plt, .pma, .pmd, .png, .pns, .por, .pot, .potm, .potx, .pp4, .pp5, .ppam, .ppf, .ppj, .pps, .ppsm, .ppsx, .ppt, .pptx, .pr0, .pr1, .pr2, .pr3, .pr4, .pr5, .prel, .prf, .prn, .prpr, .ps, .psd, .psp, .pst, .ptb, .ptdb, .ptk, .ptx, .pvc, .pxa, .py,. q00, .q01, .q06, .q07, .q08, .q09, .q43, .q98, .qb1, .qb20, .qba, .qbb, .qbi, .qbk, .qbm, .qbmb, .qbmd, .qbo, .qbp, .qbr, .qbw, .qbx, .qby, .qbz, .qch, .qcow, .qdf, .qdfx, .qdt, .qel, .qem, .qfi, .qfx, .qif .qix, .qme, .qml, .qmt, .qmtf, .qnx, .qob, .qpb, .qpd, .qpg, .qph, .qpi, .qsd, .qsm, .qss, .qst,. qtx, .quic, .quo, .qw5, .qwc, .qwmo, .qxf, .r3d, .ra, .raf, .rar, .raw, .rb, .rcs, .rda, .rdy, .reb, .rec, .resx, .rif, .rm, .rpf, .rsspptm, .rtf, .rtp, .rw2, .rwl, .rz, .s12, .s7z, .saf, .saj, .say, .sba .sbc, .sbd, .sbf, .scd, .sch, .sct, .sdf,.sdy, .seam, .ses, .set, .shw, .sic, .skg, .sldm, .sldx, .slk, .slp, .sql, .sqli, .sr2, .srf, .ssg, .stc, .std, .sti, .stm, .str, .stw, .svg, .swf, .sxc, .sxd, .sxi, .sxm, .sxw, .t00, .t01, .t02, .t03, .t04 .t05, .t06, .t07, .t08, .t09, .t10, .t11, .t12, .t13, .t14, .t15, .t99, .ta1, .ta2, .ta4, .ta5,. ta6, .ta8, .ta9, .tar, .tax, .tax0, .tax1, .tax2, .tb2, .tbk, .tbp, .tdr, .text, .tfx, .tga, .tgz, .tif, .tiff, .tkr, .tlg, .tom, .tpl, .trm, .trn, .tt10, .tt11, .tt12, .tt13, .tt14, .tt15, .tt20, .ttf, .txf, .txt .u08, .u10, .u11, .u12, .uop, .uot, .v30, .vb, .vbpf, .vbs, .vcf, .vdf, .vdi, .vmb, .vmdk, .vmx, vnd, .vob, .vsd, .vyp, .vyr, .wac, .wav, .wb2, .wi, .wk1, .wk3, .wk4, .wks, .wma, .wmf, .wmv, .wpd, .wpg, .wps, .x3f, .xaa, .xcf, .xeq, .xhtm, .xla, .xlam, .xlc, .xlk, .xll, .xlm, .xlr, .xls, .xlsb, .xlsm , .xlsx, .xlt, .xltm, .xltx, .xlw,.xml, .xpm, .xqx, .yuv, .zdb, .ziparc, .zipx, .zix, .zka It drops a file called FILE SECURITY PROTECTED. It says the following: YOUR FILES HAS BEEN ENCRYPTED Your documents, photos, databases and other important files have been encrypted with strongest encryption and unique key, generated for this computer. Private decryption key is stored on a secret Internet server and nobody can decrypt your files until you pay and obtain the private key. Now you have the last chance to decrypt your files. 1. Buy Bitcoin (https://en.bitcoin.it/wiki/Buying_bitcoins) 2. Send amount of 0.02 BTC to address: 3BsyRz2scfvXcWRaycPoizEH5hAbDmWcpNE 3. Transaction will take about 15-30 minutes to confirm. 4. When transaction is confirmed, send email to us at ransomwareinc@yopmail.com 5. Write subject of your mail with: 'Restore my files ***' 6. Write content of your mail with: 'Bitcoin payment: (YOUR BITCOIN TRANSACTION ID) Computer Identifier: ***' 7. We will contact you back with your private key. button RESTORE Category:Assembly Category:Ransomware Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Win32 trojan Category:Win32 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Trojan Category:Virus Category:Win32 virus